User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S6 Ep. 7 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Alyssa Hunter Bebe Zahara Benet Eureka O'Hara Evah Destruction Nikita Dragun Serena Chacha You ladies...represent the tops and bottoms of this challenge. Rihanna, you are safe. Now, it's time for the judges critiques. First up...Alyssa Hunter Nicholas: All I can say is WOW! Your story was absolutely well written and there was just the slightest bit of suspense at every corner. The mood of the story was spooky throughout and the plot was clear and everything worked well together. I loved the ending and your whole and idea and concept and most of all, I loved the connection from your story and your look. I do wish your look was full body, but you still looked stunning! You absolutely knocked it out of the park this week! Well done! Nicki: Your story was just insanely good. It was very scary and the look was literally perfect for the story! I only wished for a full look, that's it. Good job this week! Next up...Bebe Zahara Benet Nicholas: Once again you performance was absolutely spot on. Your story was really well written and it had a nice flow throughout the whole thing. I do think some parts of the plot didn't make sense, but I still enjoyed reading it. I was struggling a little to find a connection between your look and your story, but I could kind of see it, but I wish it were a lot more evident. My other critique would be that your story was too comedic and wasn't as horrific as I would've liked. You did a good job of balancing horror and comedy in your story, but I would've liked to see more horror. Nicki: Your story was good, but it wasn't scary. It had tons of humor but it wasn't supposed to be mainly funny. Other than that it was very good and the look was amazing for the story. Nice work! Next up...Eureka O'Hara Nicholas: Your story this week was a bit short, but...quality > quantity. I think the overall story was really spooky and it fit well with your look so good job on that as well. Not really much to critique you on, other than I would love if we could see more from you. I think you have a lot to show and we're nearing the end of this competition so you really need to BRING IT! Nicki: The story was good, it was very scary but It was just all over the place. One second she was here and the next she was there. It was a bit of a mess, the concept of the story is very good tho! You just had to build on it a tiny bit more. The ending was very good though and your look was also very good. Nice job! Next up...Evah Destruction Nicholas: I was expecting quite a lot from you in this challenge, but unfortunately you didn't meet my expectations. I think you had a great concept and I know you could've more, but you had like a 5 sentence story where each sentence just jumped from one thing to another and then it ended. You were able to match your look with your story, but I don't think it's enough to save you. You haven't placed in the bottom yet, but this just might be the night. Nicki: The way you wrote your story was amazing, but somehow it was still super boring. It wasn't that scary. It was kind of too short to be good. I see where you could've gone with this but it just didn't turn out that great. The sotry was also kind of blank and basic. Your look was alright. Not shocking. I wanna see what more you can give because I know you can do better than this! Step it up! Next up...Nikita Dragun Nicholas: Your story was absolutely horrific. As in it was so bad, you could put it beside Monique's hairline and not be able to tell the difference. The story didn't flow very well and I admire your creativity with your look, but it was still really busted and not up to par with the other queens AT ALL! You really need to STEP IT UP if you want to stand a chance at snatching the crown. Nicki: Your story was not scary at all. It was very boring and poorly executed. Also your look is just a mug, not a full outfit. This really ain't it sis.. Last up...Serena Chacha Nicholas: I honestly think you did an OK job, but at this point in the competition, it wasn't enough. You were outshined by everyone else and I know that you can do better. I think you need to really work on standing out, because we are nearing the end and everything counts. There is no room for mediocre or "SAFE". That being said, I think your story had a good flow and it fit well with your look, I just wish you had a much stronger concept with better execution. That would've really made you stand out. Nicki: This is kind of a let down. I honestly was expecting more than I got. Your story was just flat. It wasn't scary and it had no like, special moments. The look was also not my favorite (mostly because of the pose) but it's very connected with the story which is good. Step it up sis I know you can do better! Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Bebe Zahara Benet Not only did your story leave me skinless, it left me wigless... You're safe. Alyssa Hunter Your swamp story and look was filthy and disgusting... Eureka O'Hara Your mermaid story was a total catch... Alyssa Hunter... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in next week's challenge. Eureka O'Hara... You're safe. Before I move on to the bottom 3, can the following queens please step forward. Alyssa Hunter and Eureka O'Hara It has come to my attention that you haven't received your advantages for winning your respective challenges Well now is your chance. Eureka O'Hara For winning Snatch Game, you get the power to SAVE on of the bottom 3 queens from elimination. Alyssa Hunter For winning the last challenge, you get to CHOOSE what the showdown theme will be. Please make your decisions on the discord channels. Good luck, choose wisely and don't fuck it up! Since Alyssa didn't choose a bottom 2, I will do it instead. The bottom 2 queens are... Evah Destrucion and Nikita Dragun I'm sorry my dears but you are up for elimination. Serena Chacha You're safe. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Night of a Thousand Katy Perrys. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Evah Destruction Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Nikita Dragun You look was not as good as Evah's Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts